


Can I sleep by your side?

by scurvycorn



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homesickness, Insomnia, M/M, Sleeping Together, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: Graham has trouble sleeping and pays a visit to Damon.





	Can I sleep by your side?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a big failure oops, it's not even that long
> 
> Edit: fixed a few things

May 15th, 1992 1:30 am

The stars were slowly fading away as the sky became a mix of blue and grey. The weather was humid and cool, the perfect temperature for may. Blur was stationed in a hotel in LA, resting and sleeping before their next performance. They've been on tour for 3 months and a half now, and it wasn't easy. They had to move from city to city every day and it was tiring. Especially for Graham.

The guitarist was up and awake. Wide eyes staring at the blank and empty ceiling of his room. The room was big and the bed was soft but he just couldn't sleep. Why? He didn't know and he'll never know. But what he does know is that he feels very homesick. Not the usual kind of homesick, this one was even worse. It was his first time in LA, it was his first time in the United States and this visit wasn't very pleasing. Everything was confusing compared to Europe. Heck, he felt more welcomed in Japan because of the time they spent there on tour.

Graham tossed and turned a few more times before settling his eyes on a nearby window. He stared at the empty sky and the tall building and lights of the so-called 'City of Angels". What was so amazing about this place anyway? Not long after that, he closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

 

May 15th, 1992 2:56 am

Shit. He woke up again. Why wasn't he able to get some sleep? After their concert last night, everyone was tired and exhausted. Graham was tired and exhausted. So why can't he just shut his eyes and go to sleep like a normal tired person? Graham groaned and sunk lower into his duvet. Maybe if he thought of happy things he would go to sleep, after all, he did hear Alex say something about thinking of cheese before he went to bed. But he wasn't Alex, so that wasn't an option.

Graham wondered if Damon was sleeping. Damon never went to bed early so it wouldn't hurt to knock on his door right? Graham slowly put his glasses on and slipped out of bed, tiptoeing out of his room. Luckily the singer's door was right across from his, so he didn't have to walk far. Graham gently knocked on the door, not sure if Damon was asleep or not.

"Who s'it?" Damon's deep voice said from the other side of the door.

"S'me, Graham," He answered.

"Oh, come in then," Graham gently pushed the door, letting himself in. Damon was sprawled out on his messy bed, watching TV. He'd been up for quite some time now, unable to sleep himself. "What's the matter, Gram?"

Graham adjusted his glasses and closed the door behind him "I can't sleep. You?" The guitarist invited himself on Damon's bed, lying next to him.

"Yeah, same here. Insomnia's got me hard t'night..." Damon mumbled and yawned. Despite being extremely tired, he could tell that Graham felt the same. "Haven't been able to get much sleep these past few days have you?"

"No... And I don't know why," Graham scooched closer to Damon. "I guess I just feel kinda homesick and tired. And everything is so new y'know? Like being in America I mean,"

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty homesick myself, not something I'm used to saying..." 

Graham giggled at the singer's confession "Ooh! Damon _All-Bran_ feels homesick, what are we going to do now?" 

Damon playfully punched Graham in the arm. It's been a long time since he's heard that so-called name "I thought we weren't going to bring 'All-Bran' up anymore! I haven't heard that since, like, 9th grade," He chuckled.

"Oh yeah? So what are you going to do about it?" Graham teased. Damon soon caught on with the younger man's sneaky attitude.

"I don't know, what am I going to about it Graham... _Cocksuck_?"

"Damon!" Graham profusely blushed and hid his face in his hands. Why did Damon have to bring up the whole _Cocksuck_ thing? That's right. He brought up All-Bran. Unlike Damon, Graham got easily embarrassed by the littlest of things and the singer had to constantly remind himself to be mindful of that.

"I'm so sorry Gra, I forgot." The blond apologized. There came a sudden silence. Both boys looked away from each other and sighed. The silence grew and both boys became restless. They had a concert in a few hours and how were they going to perform if they didn't get any sleep?

"Why did you show up at _my_ door? In your night clothes," Damon suddenly shot his question out of nowhere. Graham froze, eyes getting wider and wider by the second.

"I-I just couldn't sleep... And I thought you would be up and-"

"So you want to sleep? With _me_?" The blond one seductively turned his head facing the other. Damon looked at Graham with his pale blue eyes. The same eyes that Graham felt were staring into the depths of his soul. The same eyes that Graham wouldn't mind having on him any day. "Is that it?"

"I... Uh, if you're, y'know... Fine with it I guess," Graham softly hesitated, pushing his glasses off and setting them on the nearby nightstand. Damon pushed to his side to make more room for Graham. He patted the empty space beside him and Graham happily obliged. The two snuggled under the thick blankets and got comfortable. There was just something soothing and relaxing about sleeping next to each other. And for the first time in a long while, they actually felt like they could get a good night sleep. And that's exactly what they did.

"G'night Dames, and uh... Thanks, for this," Graham whispered.

"S'fine, night Gram," Damon said before completely blacking out.

 

May 15th, 1992 8:09 am

A loud knock on Damon's door woke both men up from their sleep. Slowly opening his eyes with maximum effort, Damon tried to indicate the source of that awful sound. His eyes were still blurry and half closed so he was unsuccessful anyway.

"Damon! Wake up you lazy arse, we've got places to be!" The familiar sound of Alex's voice jogged his memory back a little. Damon looked beside him and Graham was still peacefully asleep. He also noticed that the guitarist's arms were softly wrapped around his torso, indicating that the two must have somehow ended up cuddling during the night. The knocking and shouting continued but Damon was draining it all out. He never noticed how beautiful Graham looked in the morning. The small streak of sunlight that shone on his face really made his skin glow and his hair was messy but still looked soft and pretty.

"Alright that's it, we're coming in!" Alex voice suddenly snapped Damon out of it. The door abruptly opened and there came in Alex, followed by Dave, who was indifferent about this whole situation. "Damon I swear-" The bassist stopped in his tracks when he saw Graham and Damon in bed together. It wasn't shocking but it sure was surprising. Alex blushed and looked away.

"Oh! I'm... Very sorry, I... I mean we'll just wait for you two in the lounge then," And with that, the door was once again closed and Damon was processing what just happened. Graham was stirring and yawning beside him. The singer decided to not tell him about what just happened. At least, not right now. Damon didn't want to ruin this perfect morning. Well, it was kinda already ruined. Graham let go of Damon and lazily sat up.

"Mornin' Day," The guitarist mumbled, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Oh, good morning Graham, sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, better than usual. I'm assuming you slept peacefully as well?" Graham picked up his glasses from the nightstand and scratched his nose a bit.

"Yeah, best sleep I've had in weeks actually. Hey, I hope you don't mind but... Would you, you don't have to but, would you mind sleeping with me-"

"Sleeping as in closing your eyes or..." Graham teased. Damon snickered and chuckled at the younger man's little joke.

"Very funny Gra. But I mean sleeping as in closing your eyes because I think it would do both of us a lot of good. You don't have to every night but just, y'know the nights you feel restless and stuff..."

Graham slipped out of bed and stood up "That sounds lovely. And I agree that it would be better for both of us,"

"Cool, thanks Gra," Damon sighed. Graham randomly leaned in and gave Damon a quick kiss on the cheek. He didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room and leaving a very confused and flustered Damon by himself.


End file.
